


Discovery

by datemate



Series: Dog With a Bone [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Original Character(s), War Pups AU, they're young and gay and have no idea what the hell they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datemate/pseuds/datemate
Summary: i want 2 punch u in the mouthsoftlywith my mouth





	Discovery

Cujo wouldn't stop looking at him.

Bones thought maybe he had something on his face? Had his paint smeared?

Cujo was looking at his mouth. Looking like he... wanted something. But he wasn't saying anything.

Bones continued to tinker with the cylinder in his lap, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of Cujo's eyes on him.

The way Cujo was looking at him, the way Cujo was looking at his mouth, his own lips slightly parted, breathing softly. It made Bones uneasy. Made Bones think about the times he'd seen older Boys making that same stupid face, and then the times he'd seen them with their lips and teeth pressed together like they were trying to steal the tongue right out of the other's mouth. Bones dared a glance up, right up at Cujo's soft, parted lips. He thanked his Immortan for the white clay painted over his skin.

His face was burning.

Cujo just kept watching him. At first he'd seemed content to just sit and watch Bones work. Cujo hadn't the slightest idea what went into an engine, but he seemed to enjoy watching Bones tinker nonetheless. He'd watch as Bones' fingers turned cylinders over and over in his grasp, clicking nuts into place, tightening washers, cleaning out pipes with nothing but spit and an old rag. But he wasn't watching Bones' hands now.

Bones' socket wrench slipped from the same nut for the fourth time and he set it down, distracted and edgy with the way Cujo was just fucking _staring at him._

He looked Cujo right in the eye, holding his gaze as the other Boy seemed to shrink, realizing Bones was through working, and that he'd been caught. 

He'd been caught a long time ago.

"Why're ya lookin' at me like that?"

Cujo immediately dropped his eyes, looking at a spot on the floor some ways away.

"Huh? Why? Y'want somethin'?"

Cujo seemed to fold in on himself, just a little, shoulders hunching like he was ashamed. Like yeah, he did want something, but he couldn't say.

"Spit it out, c'mon."

Cujo let his gaze fall to the cylinder in Bones' lap, and inched closer as Bones followed his line of sight. A square, gloved hand was placed on Bones' thigh and when he looked up Cujo was right up in his face, eyes wide and mouth still just that little bit open.

Just as Bones was about to open his mouth to say something Cujo pressed his lips softly to Bones'.

He didn't move away.

He just stayed there.

His mouth pressed against Bones'.

Just

_there._

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting around in my files for a long time and I finally decided I'm probably not gonna do anything else with it


End file.
